The Vampire Sword
by Naru886
Summary: Saya moved from Japan to Forks to avoid people questioning her appearance after many years, where she meets the Cullen family where she catches the eye of a thousand year old blonde that wants nothing but to have someone to love, while Saya needs somebody to love her. Will love blossom or will the two different types of Vampires kill each other. This is a Female on Female story.


**Authors Note...**

Hello everyone. This is my first story that I'm publishing. Pretty much I'm just here to tell you a few things as well as give ya'll a full summery of my story.

First of all, I just want to start of by saying. If I make a few(or a lot) of errors, please send a review so I can fix it.

Second, I'm not that kind of person that will write a chapter every day or week. It all depends on the free time that I have.

and Thrid, If you would like to help me or become my beta. Please message me. Thank you.

 _ **Full Summery...**_

Saya moves to Forks to get away fer her past and soon catches the eyes of the Cullen family. Will both types of vampires get along or will a huge war appeared. A thousand year old blonde vampire who needs someone to love and a killer that needs someone to love her. Will the Cullen's be able to accept her past or will they throw her away like a lost cause that she claims that she is.

\- Line Break -

 **Chapter 1- Good Bye, My Friend**

 ** _Normal Pov…_**

A midsummer morning at the Airport of Tokyo, Japan stood two females facing each other as everybody else went on with their day. Nobody paid any attention that was going on with the two teenagers as one of them had tears streaming down her face, while the other had a look of sympathy.

"Do you really have to go Saya? You can't stay any longer?" The shorter of the two asked as she held a hopeful expression on her cute chubby face. She stood at about five' two with shoulder length brown hair that framed her pale face. She had an average size nose with pale rosy lips and glasses over her chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a yellow t shirt with a white cream vest without sleeves so the yellow shirt could be seen. She had blue faded jeans with white sneakers that made her entire outfit scream 'perfect'.

The now known Saya who stood only two inches taller than the other female could only shake her head. She had on a white button up dress shirt with the top two buttons left undone showing her massive cleavage. She had on a black bra that could be seen from above that given the teenager an older look. She had on black skinny jeans that hugged her slender but curvy figure that also made her lower rear stand out, that made most males and some female's bystanders that gave her a lustful look that she didn't care to acknowledge. She had long flowing black hair that the color matches of coal that reached an inch or two above her waist. She had silver eyes on a heart shaped face with a tiny nose and ruby lips.

"I'm sorry Mana, but I have to go. It's only a matter of time that people will start to notice that I'm not aging. This is my curse that I will have to deal with for all eternity for. But I promise I will visit again" Saya replied as the other female, now known as Mana could only nod in return.

"I understand" Mana stated as she closed the distance between them as she engulfed Saya into a hug. "You promise I see you again?" Mana asked as she tucked her head in the crook of Saya's neck. Saya wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl as she tucked her head into her shoulder and nodded.

"I promise" Saya replied as she let go and took a step back. "I need to get going, my plane should be down loading" Saya stated as she bend down and picked up her black duffle bag and a long rod that was covered in black silk wrapping.

She stood back up and smiled at Mana one more time before heading off to the final door before entering the plane. She handed the lady behind the desk her ticket and began walking down the long hallway. Before getting out of view, Saya turned around and looked at Mana who had a sad smile on her face.

"See you later… My friend" Saya whispered as she smiled and bordered the flight.

"Last call for flight A-13 to Seattle now calling" the machinery voice stated over the intercom as the final door closed and for a teenage girl. Her doors just opened in a new life.

\- Line Break -

 ** _Jasper Pov…_**

My family and I stood quiet in the family room after hearing the latest vision that my darling Alice had. Apparently a new student from Japan was arriving and she will be the mate of our sister Tanya the only member in our family who didn't have a mate. After Edward, our ex brother, found his mate in some nomad vampire and decided to leave us due to him knowing that many of us really didn't like the way he acted over the years. Rosalie, my sister couldn't stand being in the same room as him and the love of my life Alice couldn't take the face that Edward always had to get things his way which made him leave on bad terms with most of the family except for my idiot of a brother Emmett, who just didn't care.

"So my mate is coming and we'll see her tomorrow at school?" Tanya asked as Alice who was seated on my lap could only reply with a nod and a very bright smile.

"Yup! And I do have to say. She's very pretty and we're going to be great friends. But I'm jealous of Jasper and Rose, cause the both of you are going to be her best friends" Alice stated which made the entire family even myself look at her with a look of total shock and confusion.

"Why me?" both Rose and myself stated at the same time which could be another thing that we both had to help our argument that we we're twins to the humans. I could feel the confusion from the family as well as the slight jealousy coming from Alice. I emitted a calm wave to calm my family down as well as let Alice know that everything is ok.

"Apparently she's a fighter that loves books and is quite protective of people close to her. So the three of you are going to have a lot in common" Alice answered as I ran my fingers through her short spiky hair that I love so much.

"That's great! That mean I can have a little sister that I can wrestle with!" Emmett stated and a small growl came from Tanya. I could already feel the protectiveness coming from Tanya as I let out another wave of calm that our father figure Carlisle nodded his thanks towards me.

"Well I'm glad that the family will get along with this new comer and I'm already happy that most of us" He looked at Emmett and looked back towards the rest of us "are happy of this new outcome" he stated as he smiled towards Tanya.

"The only thing I'm worried about is how she will take the news of us being vampires" Esme or mother figure that everybody loved dearly stated as the rest of us took a second to understand what she just said.

"I guess we just have to see what tomorrow lies" Rose stated as the rest of us could only nod in agreement.


End file.
